Episode 8101 (10th April 2013)
Plot Putting on a brave face, Eileen apologises for her wobble and promises Paul her full support. Fiz returns to work at the factory. The girls are pleased to have her back. Julie apologises again to Fiz, desperately sorry for siding with Kirsty over her. Fiz assures her that it's in the past and they're friends again. Julie's relieved. Stella offers to look after Aadi and Asha so that Dev can make Sunita's funeral preparations. Dev's grateful to her. The Station Manager calls at No.11. Paul convinces him that he's fit to return to work on Friday and Eileen feels that she has no choice but to agree. Telling Karl that she's got to go and see Owen about the building work at the Rovers, Stella leaves Karl to mind Asha, Aadi and Simon for the afternoon. Simon tells Asha and Aadi that he understands about death as his real mum is in heaven. Simon suggests that their mum won't go to heaven as she burnt down the pub. Karl's furious with Simon and Asha runs out into the yard in tears. Asha locks herself in the outside loo. Karl talks to her through a crack in the door and assures her that the fire was nothing to do with her mummy. As the children discuss heaven, Karl loses his temper with Simon just as Stella arrives home with Leanne. Leanne's furious with Karl. Faye gives Tim some chocolates she bought with her dinner money. Anna's cross with her. Carla engineers a meeting between Rob and Peter in the bistro in the hope that they can get along. Tim senses that the gift has caused trouble and returns the chocolates to Anna. Stella's impressed when she finds out from Dev that Karl comforted Asha and said some lovely things. Paul and Eileen make up and agree to compromise. Stella insists that Karl accompanies her to Sunita's funeral. Karl tries to argue but Stella refuses to take no for an answer. Cast Regular cast *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast *Station Manager - James Masters Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl loses his temper with Simon; Paul convinces his manager he is fit for work; Fiz goes back to her job at the factory; and Anna is angry when Faye gives Tim some chocolates she bought with her dinner money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,540,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Gloria Price: "No matter how I felt about her, my heart goes out to little Asda and Aldi." Karl Munro: "Asha and Aadi." Gloria Price: "Oh right... I thought it was odd, them having the Corner Shop and naming the kids after the competition!" Category:2013 episodes